


Say My Name

by coffeegrump



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Romance, Spideychelle, i need these losers to be together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeegrump/pseuds/coffeegrump
Summary: Peter hears something he shouldn't, so MJ is honest, and it turns out better than either expected.(In which Ned was right and these idiots finally realize it, and do something about it.)





	1. Did you hear that?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. My first fanfic ever, because I love these dorks. This wasn't proof read by anybody but me, so please don't expect a masterpiece of literature. Go easy on me if you have any criticism please! Hope at least someone enjoys this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider hearing is gonna get him in trouble.

“Peter”

Peter jolted to attention and glanced around, but the apartment was empty save for him and MJ. Ned had gone out for a date with Betty, and MJ was in the shower, so he relaxed again. He’s probably just imagining things. It comes with the territory, he figures, being Spider-Man came with a significant amount of anxiety and paranoia. Peter sighed, exasperated with himself, and returned to scrolling through his phone. He often checked what was trending under the Spider-Man tag on various social media. Not that he was egotistic at all… okay maybe a little, but no one was exactly fawning over his normal self.

“Peter”

Okay, this time he was sure someone had said his name, and it sounded like MJ. Did she need him for something? He set his phone on the coffee table, focusing his heightened hearing towards the back of the apartment. He heard the shower, which was a given, but then he focused on MJ. Her heartbeat sounded too fast to be normal, and her breathing was erratic.

Peter practically leapt off the couch, something must be wrong. She must be trying to get his attention. What if she fell and hurt herself? Was she having a panic attack? He walked swiftly down the hallway, in front of the door in seconds. He raised his hand to knock, about to ask if she was alright. But then she said his name again, and it hit him like bricks.

“Oh my god, Peter!” she let out in a strangled whisper, practically a stifled moan. It sounded positively sinful.

He stood, slightly dumbfounded, before recognition blossomed in the back of his mind and burned through his entire body. He stumbled back and slumped against the wall opposite. Peter flushed with heat, face and ears burning as his brain tried to catch up to the sudden swirl of feelings. 

MJ wasn’t in any trouble, exactly the opposite by the sound of it. Disbelief fought with a strange sense of hope, and then with a sort of pride. Michelle was touching herself, and she apparently just got off while thinking of him. 

They’d been best friends since sophomore year of high school. Totally platonic friends. She’d only seen him as a friend, surely, and he played off of that. Despite the fact that he was practically head over heels for MJ, he never acted on it, too worried about losing her friendship. Too worried about making it weird, making it awkward, because she obviously didn’t feel the same. But now…

Now it was suddenly different, and it was almost too much to handle. She had feelings for him. Sexual feelings. His mind was a mess, trying and failing to not think of her in her current situation. Naked, wet in more ways than one, and satisfied. 

Oh lord, she was satisfied because she’d imagined him doing things to her, very intimate things. Suddenly his blush was less intense, as blood rushed away from his face to his crotch. He put his head in his hands as his sweatpants began to feel much too tight. He sucked in air like he’d been drowning, willing himself to calm down, focus on anything else.

He'd been lost to his train wreck of thoughts longer than he realized, completely startled when the bathroom door swung open and MJ gasped. Peter’s head shot up, he was basically gaping at her like a deer in the headlights.

“Jesus Parker, you scared me. What the hell?” she asked. “Why are you sitting in the hallway in the dark?” 

He was scrambling to form words, never taking his eyes of her. God she was stunning. Her hair hung limp and damp around her shoulders, a baggy t-shirt hanging off her frame. Oh wow, that was one of his shirts, dorky science pun and all. He nearly short circuited as his gaze traveled down her body. She wasn’t wearing pants, only his t-shirt and panties. He’s so screwed. MJ fidgeted in the door frame. Fuck. He was staring. She was uncomfortable. He looked back to her face, which held an expression of confusion.

“Peter, why are you looking at me like that?” she asked, heat rising to her cheeks under his gaze.

“I, uh, I was… um.” He floundered for the words, throat tight, when his brain oh so helpfully suggested an answer that he blurted without thinking, completely bypassing any filter.

“You- you s-said my name.” he supplied, and proceeded to fall into the abyss of embarrassment and shame when his thoughts caught up to his words. She was gonna kill him. He was dead.


	2. Honest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is out.

“What?” MJ practically yelled, at a much higher pitch than she would’ve hoped.

Michelle felt like the wind was forcibly knocked out of her lungs. Oh no. Oh no, no, no. He heard her. He caught her. She wanted the floor to swallow her whole. He was still looking at her, but his face was unreadable as different emotions seemed to flicker across his features in the silence. 

She messed up big time, he wasn’t supposed to know. MJ had done a successful job at hiding her feelings for Peter. She loved him, but he was her best friend, she didn’t want to ruin that. And she just ruined it. She stared at Peter with fear and panic. Why wasn’t he reacting? What was he thinking? How….

Wait. Hold up. How had he heard her in the first place? She was certain she managed to stay quiet, allowing the sound of the water hitting the tiled floor to cover up her noises. She went from embarrassed and panicked to fuming in seconds. Was he eavesdropping on her?

“How did you hear me? Were you listing in like a creep? That is sooo messed up, Peter.” She was shouting at him, recovering herself in her indignant anger. She crossed her arms and stared him down, waiting for his answer. “Well?” He was still sitting on the floor looking shell-shocked, as he spluttered trying to answer. He was so gonna get it. 

“I didn’t- I was- it was an accident!” he floundered. MJ raised one brow. Was this boy serious right now? Like she would believe that pathetic excuse. She prepared to rip into him with a lecture on privacy and boundaries and respect when he managed to choke out another answer, looking like a scared animal trapped in a corner.

“Scrolling! I was scrolling through my phone. A-and then I heard my name somehow and I got paranoid when I heard it again and I thought something was wrong! You- y-your breathing and heartbeat were off. I got worried! But then… before I could knock. I- heard you say my name again a-and it was, um, well…” he trailed off, somehow managing to turn redder than he already was. 

Michelle balked. How could she be so stupid, of course he had super hearing or whatever bullshit spider magic. She felt feint, gripping the door frame to hold herself steady. She had to fix this. Her cheeks burned, and her eyes flew everywhere but Peter. Now it was her turn to stutter.

“C-can we just pretend this didn’t happen? Like, erase this moment forever? I’m so sorry, I wasn’t thinking, and now you’re probably freaked out or mad at me and I can’t do this. I know you don’t feel the same, but you’re my best friend, and I can’t lose that. I never wanted to mess up our friendship and now I-” Michelle was rambling faster as she went, panic rising as she felt his eyes burn into her when he suddenly cut her off and her mouth snapped shut.

“MJ. Stop.” He sounded way to calm for their current situation. Why was he calm? She flicked her gaze back to his, silent but still mortified. Peter had that look on his face he got when he was thinking. He seemed to be searching her face. “Do you- what I mean is- um do you really… have feelings for me?” he asked, voice fading into a whisper.

She opened her mouth to say something, anything, to deny his assumption. But his eyes pierced through hers and she felt like he could see everything she was thinking. She shook where she stood. MJ couldn’t make words, but she nodded once. Might as well be truthful, they were too far deep to go back now. 

Peter’s face was worryingly blank for several seconds, and then immediately morphed into happiness and then mirth, shaking with a quiet laughter.

“Dude, are you seriously laughing in my face right after I expose my heart to you?” MJ asked. She was a confusing mixture of anger and heartbreak. How dare he have the nerve to reject her and mock her simultaneously.

Peter immediately sobered, gaze honest and intense as he met her eyes.

“No! No, that’s not- I’m not laughing at you.” He cleared his throat, almost nervous as he admitted “MJ, I’ve basically been in love with you since high school.”

“Oh” she barely whispered, understanding flooding through her, puzzle pieces shifting to make sense of her thoughts. Then she realized the situation and began to giggle too. “We are so stupid.”

“Ned was right. Oh my god.” Peter’s smile was pure joy as they just giggled together.

“I take it you didn’t believe his advice either.” MJ questioned rhetorically.

They were idiots. Complete idiots totally in love with each other, convinced the other would never feel the same. Why didn’t they just accept Ned’s infallible, albeit strange, wisdom? He was usually right. Knowing them better than they knew themselves, the group’s ‘Yoda’ as he called himself.

They giggled into a comfortable silence, happy but unsure what to do now. Michelle suddenly remembered.

“Wait a sec. You never actually told me why you were sitting on the floor.” She said, one brow raised in question. Peter fumbled to stand, and absently scratched the back of his neck, a bit embarrassed.

“I kinda, might’ve, gotten a little um… excited. After I heard you. So I sat on the floor. Trying to calm down.” He admitted, blush returning. MJ seemed to have mostly recovered her usual demeanor and attitude.

“Parker. Did you seriously get a raging boner just hearing me say your name?” she smirked, cocking her hip.

“Yeah…” he breathed, sounding sheepish. She was silent. Scrutinizing. And then.

“That’s kinda hot.” MJ remarked, eyes very obviously trailing up and down his body. She bit her lip, her gaze ending its journey back to his face, meeting his eyes and not so subtly glancing at his lips. He most definitely noticed, mirroring her actions, glancing between her eyes and her lips.

“Can I kiss you?” Peter blurted suddenly.

“Oh god, please do.” MJ answered, not even a second later.


	3. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now on to the good part.

They had kissed before, in high school dares and games of spin the bottle while tipsy. This though? It was real and it was everything, like they were always destined to have this bond. To be together, finally, after years wasted.

This kiss was a sweet longing kiss, soft and slow. They pulled apart and met each other’s eyes, filled with hunger and need. And lust. A switch was flipped, going from gentle new lovers to passionate and rough. 

MJ pulled Peter back to her, hands lacing behind his neck, and then her soft lips were crashing into his. He gripped her waist like he would never let her go. He pressed Michelle’s back against the wall, hands migrating to her gorgeous ass. She let her fingers trace along the chiseled muscles of his chest. 

Peter squeezed her backside, and she was clawing at his shoulders, gripping as if it were possible for their bodies to be any closer. Peter absently ground his hips into her. Michelle could feel his stiff heat, so close to where she wanted it, and she let out a small moan.

“I want to hear you say my name again, but I want to be the one to cause it.” He whispered in her ear. A quiet gasp escaped MJ at his words. He was much bolder at the moment and, and oh lord, did she love it. 

Peter scooped her up before she could realize what happened. He held her like she weighed nothing, hands gripping her thighs as she wrapped her legs around him. He pressed her back into the wall, kissing her with an unmatched intensity. He rhythmically ground his hips against her very thin, now very damp, panties and she whimpered.

His lips traveled down her neck in open mouthed kisses, teeth grazing her skin. MJ gripped his hair and he groaned into her shoulder. Peter’s lips and tongue relentless on this goddess of a woman. Until she pulled him back to her face for a quick and fierce kiss. She looked into his eyes, pupils blown wide with lust. 

“Bed. The bed. Now” she breathed and Peter could swear he actually growled in response. He walked towards the bedrooms, kissing her again but able to navigate without a problem. Spider-Man traits were useful in most situations, it seemed.

He lowered her to the bed with a gentleness that seemed almost out of place at the moment. He pulled back to stand and take in the sight before him. MJ sat back on her hands, biting her lip as her gaze raked up his body. He hoped she knew what she was doing to him with that look. God, she would be his ruin. 

Peter decided he was absolutely okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye yo. Sorry these chapters are super short. I'm writing this during bursts of motivation when my brain lets me focus on something for once.
> 
> Also, don't worry, they gonna do the frick frack paddy whack.


	4. Together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do the ding dong diddly do.

Michelle had been blessed by the gods, it seemed. How else could she be looking at her very own Adonis? Her eyes traveled over him in excitement. Muscles that look like a carved marble statue are just one positive side effect of being a superhero. Aphrodite could keep on searching for a man, because this one was all hers.

She faltered however, when she sensed, more than saw Peter’s demeanor shift. Suddenly he seemed hesitant and slow as he reached out to cup her cheek, grazing his thumb along her skin. MJ met his eyes and found a look of such sweet fondness that it surprised her. 

Oh. Of course. He was always such the damn gentleman. Right now though, she was having none of that. She waited for this far too long for this loser to get all mushy now, and she was going to put a stop to it.

“I get that this is our first time and you probably wanna be all chivalrous and make it soft and sweet, and like sensual or whatever.” Michelle started as she rose off the bed and approached him. He looked endearingly nervous, but she was determined to get what she wanted.

“So Imma stop that train of thought now.” She was trailing her fingers along his collarbone and shoulders, circling him slowly like a predatory cat. Peter’s skin burned along the path her hands made. He gulped. 

“Because right now you’re only gonna be thinking of me, literally craving you, and how much time we need to make up for…” MJ paused, stepping back in front of him to unceremoniously pull off her shirt and drop it to the floor. Peter felt like his brain would explode just looking at her. An explosion turned into a nuclear meltdown as she also tugged off her panties and let them fall to her feet.

He didn’t think he could get any warmer, he was dumbstruck, and holy shit was he more turned on than he’d ever been in his entire life. She pressed against him and brushed her lips against his ear. 

“So you’re gonna fuck me. Make me scream your name.” she whispered. Peter let out a strained groan before he was crashing into her lips, needy and desperate. His hands ran down her body, exploring and feeling the beauty of her skin. He wanted to memorize the feel of her curves, squeezing and groping the perfection he’d only ever dreamed of touching.

MJ whined and pulled at his shirt, he was far to overdressed in her opinion, and that needed to change now. He got the hint and pulled away briefly, ripping off his shirt and fumbling a bit in his rush to lose his sweatpants. She giggled a bit at his characteristic clumsiness, but she was immediately silenced by her own gasp as Peter pulled them back together roughly. 

Michelle hummed appreciatively into their kiss. Skin pressed against skin, and she could feel all of him. Michelle felt like she would burn up if she were any hotter, but she wanted more. She could feel how much he wanted her, hot and hard, throbbing against her flesh.

She began to pull him back towards the bed, determined to bring him down with her as the backs of her knees hit the plush mattress. He hesitated a for moment, so MJ flopped back, watching him with questioning eyes.

“Wait a sec, I just need to, uh.” He cleared his throat, moving to the bedside table. She watched him dig around in the top drawer before making a small noise of success when he found what he was searching for, a square foil packet. Oh shit, right, protection. Well at least his head was clear enough to remember something so important. 

Michelle watched him with hungry eyes, reaching for him the second he finished rolling on the condom. She pulled him towards her, not releasing her grip until he was climbing on top of her.

Peter settled himself between her welcoming thighs, lax and spread, coaxing him to where he belonged. He gasped and was met with MJ’s signature smirk. Her eager hand had already reached down to grip his length, guiding him to her. He pushed into her at an achingly slow speed. She was so wet and so warm, his eyes fell shut, reveling in the feeling of everything that was her. When he’d buried himself to the hilt he paused, seeming to wait for her to adjust. Michelle appreciated the sentiment, but she’s impatient, so she wiggled her hips to encourage him onward. His eyes shot open at the stimulation, and now it was Peter’s turn to smirk down at her.

“So eager… MJ you’re perfect.” He finished his sentence by pulling out tantalizingly slow, before he thrust back in, deep and hard.

“Hell yes.” she hissed out in a breath while he repeated the action.

Peter kept up the pace of pulling out slowly, with thrusts strong and decisive. MJ clawed down his back, hips rising to meet each of his movements. She let out small moans each time their hips met, a pleasant pressure steadily building inside her.

She arched her back and he hit a particularly sweet spot. MJ made a high pitched whine at the sensation, digging her nails into his shoulder. Now that was something that sounded beautiful. He needed to hear it again immediately. He moved one hand down her waist and to the small of her back, pulling her against him. 

“Oh shit, right there, oh god. Please.” She begged when he began moving again. His pubic bone rubbed against her clit in rhythm and she moaned his name the way she did when she was in the shower. Peter was struck through the core with a burning need.

Holding her at the angle with that superhero strength he was currently so grateful for, he moved faster. Harder. She squealed out whines and moans endlessly as he hit into that spot over and over. It felt electric and MJ felt alive and awakened. 

“Peter! Fuck I’m gonna… oh god please, Peter.” MJ pleaded in broken shouts, shifting to babbling his name and other praises. Sucking in a shuddering breath she began her tumble over the cliff, a loud and long moan poured from her mouth. Waves of bliss flooded over her body, her soul too it felt like, if she was honest with herself. She gripped her nails into his skin in a way that was sure to bruise later.

Peter came just seconds after, losing himself to her words, her delicious noises, and her clenching muscles. He could swear he was seeing stars. He mumbled her name over and over as he spent himself into the condom.

Michelle’s legs relaxed and fell away from his waist. Peter collapsed on top of her, resting on his forearms to keep from placing his full body weight on her. She ran her hands through his hair lazily, breathing still ragged form the exertion. He was the same, and he peppered her face and neck in soft kisses. For a few moments they just laid there, foreheads pressed together, basking in the feeling and presence of each other. They should’ve done this much sooner, they’d obviously been missing out on something wonderful.

He slipped out and off of her after a while, getting out of the bed. MJ shivered at the loss of heat and he gave her an apologetic look before heading off to the bathroom to dispose the used condom. She stood on very shaky legs, having difficulty just walking over to her clothes on the floor. She replaced her underwear with a little hassle, almost losing her balance, and grabbed the closest shirt from the ground. Both of them were Peter’s anyway, he wouldn’t care.

Michelle hurried back to the bed feeling chilled, covering herself in a haphazard collection of blankets they’d pushed to the side. When he returned he replaced his sweatpants hurriedly, also feeling the chill. MJ held the blanket nest open, beckoning him to join her. He eased into bed beside her, wrapping them up in the covers before giving her a short kiss. 

“That was…” MJ began, breathing almost back to normal, her mind still not quite able to string together a full sentence.

“Wow.” Peter breathed, finishing the thought for her.

“Yeah.” She agreed, snuggling closer to his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, resting his cheek on her head. 

“That was so much better than my dreams.” Peter admitted, smiling into her hair.

“Ditto.” She replied, causing them both to chuckle. They lapsed into a comfortable silence, still floating in the afterglow, as tiredness started to claim them quickly. Their breathing was slow and steady. Michelle felt herself begin to drift when Peter spoke.

“Hey?” He whispered, unsure if she was still awake. MJ hummed in question, prompting him to continue. He squeezed her a bit tighter as he said “I love you.”

“I know.” MJ smiled against his skin, words muffled slightly. “I love you too, Loser. Now let me sleep.” She thought he nodded in acknowledgement, but she was already drifting away again. They fell asleep curled into each other, with legs tangled under the blankets. They slept comfortably and calm in their own little bubble, hidden away from the world. Together at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. So this is hardly proof read, but I wanted to share it with you peeps as soon as it was done. A lot of this was written at the secretary desk I work for a gym. Smut in public with no shame. Maybe a little shame. Also this chapter is like, hella long compared to the others I think. 
> 
> While writing this I got advice and suggestions on sex stuff from my best friends experience cause I'm lame, and also google. And also surprisingly my mother. Who I would like all of you to know spent the time we were doing laundry together thinking of ridiculous names for genitals I should use while writing. My favorite was "love sausage". I almost peed laughing.


	5. Finally.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned was right.

“Hey Pete, wake up man. You want some waffles?” Ned asked in an unreasonably chipper tone, being the only one in the apartment that actually liked mornings. He pushed open the bedroom door as he asked, whisk already in hand, wearing that dumb frilly yellow apron that MJ always laughed at. A muffled grumble came from the pile of pillows and blankets, and Peter, of course. 

“Dude get up, I waited ‘til past ten this time.” Ned complained. The lump on the bed moved as Peter sat up.

“I’m up, alright? I’m up.” Peter bemoaned while rubbing his eyes. Usually that would be enough to send Ned off to make breakfast, but something else had caught his attention. Namely the second occupant of the bed.

“MJ?” Ned asked as if to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. Memories of the night before crashed down on Peter. He managed to look embarrassed and guilty at the same time, like a kid caught doing something (or more like someone) he shouldn’t. He blushed and was about to stammer out some half assed explanation when MJ stretched and spoke.

“Give me the blankets if you two are just gonna have a nice chat about the weather this morning.” Michelle complained groggily. “I’m cold.” She emphasized her point by ripping the blankets off of Peter, rolling away from him and into a blanket burrito. Ned laughed and Peter frowned. MJ regarded Ned for a moment, and he quieted down, feeling like she was sizing him up. He worried that he’d upset her somehow, and by the look on Peter’s face he was thinking the same.

“Can I have chocolate chip waffles?” she inquired, honestly surprising both boys. They’d been mentally preparing to retreat and surrender, no one with half a brain stayed near MJ when she was mad.

“Um… yeah.” Ned nodded, dumbfounded. He turned to leave, but not before he muttered a relieved “Finally.” and headed to the kitchen.

Good lord, finally was right. Ned smiled to himself as he stirred the waffle batter. The romantic and sexual tension that neither Peter nor MJ seemed to notice had been getting so thick, he thought he’d have to hack through it with a machete to navigate the apartment. His idiots finally figured it out, although he swore it would’ve happened much sooner. It was such a relief to think about not having to deal with being in the constant proximity of those two lovesick morons. 

He nodded to himself happily, he was right again. As usual. It felt good. The Guy in the Chair brings another victory to Team Spider-Man. What would they do without him? They would be lost without their Yoda. 

Plus, you know, his best friends would finally be happy now, so that was an added bonus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it I guess. Hope y'all enjoyed it.


End file.
